transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Silverbolt (TF2017)
Silverbolt from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Silverbolt's character is defined by his extreme fear of heights and by his refusal to bow to it. He constantly struggles to project the image of a brave, determined soldier to hide his fear from others. Optimus Prime named him leader of the Aerialbots in the hopes that worrying about them would give him something else to focus on besides his own phobia. This has proven true and, not surprisingly, the mature, responsible Silverbolt makes an excellent commander. He can combine with his fellow Aerialbots to form Superion. History Main Timeline Arc 2 Thanks to his previous connection to the Creation Matrix, Buster Witwicky began experiencing dreams and visions of new Transformers, beginning with an etching of Superion he made without even being consciously aware of it. |Devastation Derby| Silverbolt's coming was then foretold in a Matrix-induced vision shared between Optimus Prime and Buster. In this prophetic vision, the par witnessed the Aerialbots coming to the Protectobots' aid to defend the Pullen Power Plant from the Combaticons and the Stunticons. All four teams merged into their gestalt forms throughout the clash. It was this vision which allowed Optimus Prime and Wheeljack to then conceive of and construct the Aerialbots. |Second Generation| The Aerialbots creation advanced when Bumblebee filmed Devastator's combining sequence. |Command Perfromances| Using the Autobot Matrix of Leadership, Optimus Prime gave the Aerialbots life. While the Aerialbots were being tested, Prime ordered them to stop the Decepticon assault on the Hoover Dam. The fight went well, but Dirge used his super-sonic ability to bring out a Transformer's deepest fear; it warped Silverbolt's fear of heights and forced him to land. The Aerialbots prevailed in the fight, however, and as the Decepticons fled, Silverbolt combined them all to form Superion, trying to stop a Decepticon drill from absorbing all of the Hoover Dam's electricity. Superion's reflex was to strike out and kill the human who held Megatron in his gun form, but Silverbolt mentally stepped in and prevented him from doing so. He forced the Aerialbots to disassemble. The human fired Megatron's gun at the drill, winning the day for the Autobots. |Aerialbots over America| Optimus then gave full life the the other Aerialbots with the Creation Matrix. Later, when Skids was transporting the human Donny Finkleberg on a scouting mission, they came under fire from the Stunticons. Silverbolt and the Aerialbots were sent to do battle with the new enemy team. Both combiners fused, creating Menasor and Superion. The fanatical robot-hating Josie Beller, also known as Circuit Breaker, fired upon Superion during the clash, crippling him heavily and leaving Menasor the victor. |Heavy Traffic| Silverbolt and the Aerialbots, left unconscious in the battle's aftermath, were captured by Circuit Breaker and the government's anti-robot militia, Triple-I. As these humans' prisoners, the Aerialbots' bodies were disassembled for study, while their faces were mounted on Circuit Breaker's wall as trophies. They were only released, along with several other Autobot captives, after Circuit Breaker was forced to elicit their aid by combining them into a giant mechanical suit to defeat the Battlechargers. |Decepticon Graffiti| The Aerialbots and Skids guided the Autobots from Cybertron back to the Ark, but along the way Skids disappeared into thin air. It was soon revealed that he was shunt off to Limbo to make room for the return of Galvatron. The Aerialbots attempted to form Superion to crush the mad Decepticon, but the latter just shot at them while they were in the middle of the combining process. |Fallen Angel| The two Autobot teams arrived to find themselves at Optimus Prime's funeral. They warned the Autobots about Galvatron, and as it turned out: Optimus had ended up on Cybertron, arriving back on Earth via the Space Bridge. |Resurrection| This respite of good luck didn't last long, because soon Optimus Prime actually died. Silverbolt was one of the several Autobots who watched on as Ratchet futilely tried to repair Optimus Prime's body. Once the Autobot leader was declared irreparable, the Autobots held a funeral service for their leader, and launched his remains into space. |Funeral for a Friend| Silverbolt and the other Autobots aboard the Ark watched as Ratchet tried and failed to save Optimus Prime. Their leader irreparable, the Autobots held funerary services for him, and launched his remains into space. |Funeral for a Friend| Arc 3 After the death of Optimus Prime, Silverbolt was among several Autobots gathered to determine who would next lead their forces. The meeting was interrupted by the Dinobot Grimlock, who demanded that command was handed to him. The other Autobots dismissed him at first, but when Grimlock proved himself a worthy leader against Trypticon, they reevaluated their opinion of the Dinobot. After Trypticon was driven off, Silverbolt and the rest of the Autobots voted Grimlock to take command. |King of the Hill| As Grimlock took over the Autobots, Silverbolt and the other Aerialbots took an extended leave of absence from the war, since the Dinobot commander focused Autobot resources on repairing their fallen comrades and prepping the Ark to become spaceworthy again. The Autobot craft launched into orbit in pursuit of Blaster, who had been partaking in overtly mutinous behavior. Though the Autobots managed to capture Blaster's shuttle, within it they only found a quartet of small human children and a stuffed bear. In order to draw out his real target, Grimlock put the humans on trial, a procession which Silverbot attended. He was visibly displeased when Grimlock sentenced the kids to death for aiding Blaster, though thankfully this was all a ruse on Grimlock's end to draw Blaster into the open. |Spacehikers| Silverbolt disembarked with the rest of the Earth-bound Autobots from the Ark onto Earth's moon, where he and the other Autobots witnessed a battle for leadership between Grimlock and Blaster. This was a moment of opportunity for Ratbat's Decepticons, who attacked Silverbolt and the others on the moon's surface. Though the Decepticons struck a devastating first blow, Blaster and Grimlock managed to temporarily put aside their differences in order to lead their troops together. The Aerialbots combined into Superion and fought the Decepticons combiners alongside Defensor an Computron. Though many Autobots were severely damaged, the Decepticons were successfully pushed into a retreat. |Totaled| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Silverbolt is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 In 2007, the Aerialbots (excluding Skydive, who was knocked out before the fight) and Beachcomber rushed to defend Autobot City from Quintesson invaders. Their crew was quickly overwhelmed, however, and so were the duo when they ran to get some more help. |Space Pirates| And now, here is a story told by Wreck-Gar in The Big Broadcast of 2006: A Rerun. After receiving reports from Sky Lynx that strange goings-on were happening around the planet of Junk, Rodimus Prime sent the Silverbolt and the Aerialbots to investigate. Encountering a Quintesson Cruiser above the planet, they formed Superion, who fired his jets at the ship's force fields. The resultant explosion not only damaged the Quintesson craft but also knocked Superion unconscious. He was recovered by Sky Lynx, who returned him to Cybertron for repairs. |The Big Broadcast of 2006: A Rerun| Trivia *Charlie Adler reprises his role as Silverbolt. Changes *Originally, Optimus Prime wiped the Aerialbots' minds clean after their first mission, even Silverbolt's. You can imagine why that was replaced by Optimus using the Matrix to complete the other Aerialbots' programming. *Silverbolt was originally part of the Autobot search party in Prey!, but for continuity reasons was replaced by Mirage. *For some reason, the Aerialbots did not appear in the Fallen Angel comic (and thus arrive at the Ark in Resurrection!) despite being among the Autobots captured by RAAT. *Divebomb, Fireflight, the Protectobots, Rampage, the Seacons, and Strafe didn't appear in Totaled! **On a related note: Bruticus, Computron, Defensor, Devastator, Menasor, Piranacon, Predaking, and Superion never formed in Totaled! *Among the Aerialbots: only Air Raid and Skydive appeared in Space Pirates! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Aerialbots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots